L'amour au dela de la mort
by MelKaizoku
Summary: One-shot :Pour la Guilde, un jour funeste est arriver Ps: Je peux pas faire un grand résumer sinon vous allez tout savoir de l'histoire. Venez lire l'histoire


**Voici mon premier One-shot : J'espére que sa va vous plaire**

 **Les personnages de Fairy tail ne m'appartiennent au Mangaka Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un Chat bleu volait au dessus de la ville de Magnolia, cette ville à l'apparence joyeuse et conviviale, pour le petit chat, elle était triste. C'est larme commença à tomber sur sa joue mais les essuya très vite car il arrivait chez son ami.

Dans une petite maison tout était saccagé, un homme se tenait au plein milieu, il avait les cheveux rose en pic. Ces yeux étais cachée par ses cheveux. Le petit chat bleu rentra dans la maison.

-Natsu, il faut y aller : dit à voie basse le petit chat bleu  
-Oui, j'arrive happy, part devant : répondit natsu

Happy parti en chemin il se mit à pleurer, il avait vu qu'une fois natsu comme ça. Quand lisanna est morte mais grâce a elle, il avait retrouver le sourire. Le petit chat arriva à la guilde tout le monde était habillé en noir. Mirajaine pleura dans les bras de elfman. Gajil essaya de ne pas pleurer et de montrer qu'il était fort pour Levy. Levy pleurait dans les bras de Gajil en tenant des feuilles que Wendy lui avait donnée. Carla et Lily consola wendy. Yukino était venu pour se jour funeste ainsi que sting et rogue. Grey et Juvia ne disait rien mais leur yeux ressentaient toute la peine et la tristesse qui avaient au fond d'eux.

Happy, il est ou natsu : demanda erza  
-Il arrive il va sans doute nous rejoindre : dit happy  
-On y va : décida mira

Tous partis à la cathédrale. Natsu était la devant elle, il pleurait en répétant c'est mot « Je t'aime ». A cette fille qui avait les cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient fermés, elle semblait paisible comme si elle dormait. En voyant cette scène, les plus sensible recommença à pleurer. Le maître allait posé sa main sur natsu et il partit tout les deux s'asseoir. Et la cérémonie débuta. Natsu répétait qu'il était désolé c'était sa faute.

dos plat

Le groupe était en mission, il était dans une ville et la mission était de tuer des monstre qui détruisaient le village. Natsu, Erza, Grey commençaient à se battre pendant que Wendy et Lucy combattait des monstres derrières eux. Mais ça c'était passer très vite, natsu avait reçu un coup violent, le monstre allait attaquer une nouvelle fois, mais natsu ne reçu pas le coup de grâce, il ouvra les yeux et il voit lucy qui s'était interposer entre lui et le monstre pour stopper l'attaque.

-Lucy: Cria natsu

Il la prit dans les bras.

-Je t'ai sauvé, je suis contente : dit lucy  
-Idiote, pourquoi ? : cria natsu  
-Je voulais que tu vives et retrouve ton père car moi (tousse) je n'ai plus de famille : dit lucy en crachant du sang  
-Si, c'est fairy tail, ta famille : cria natsu  
-Le médecin arrive : cria erza qui avait les larmes aux yeux  
-Ne part pas, le médecin arrive : supplia natsu  
-Natsu, je n'ai (tousse) jamais plus te le dire (tousse) je t'aime : dit lucy  
-Moi aussi, alors ne part pas : dit natsu

Ils s 'embrassèrent et dans le ciel une étoile commençait à s'éteindre petit a petit. Le médecin arriva mais il arriva trop tard, elle était morte. Natsu pleura, Erza aussi, Grey, Wendy, Happy et Carla pareil. Le lendemain,la guilde était joyeuse mais quand le groupe de Natsu rentra à la guilde et leur annonça la terrible nouvelle, ce jour là, tout le monde était en pleurs.

Fin du flach back

Après la cérémonie, le cercueil fut conduit au cimetière de magnolia. Le soir, natsu était devant cette tombe. Où c'était écrit _« Lucy Hertifilia »_ avec le signe de fairy tail rose, il déposa des roses blanches et avant de partir il dit : je t'aime » Il ferma la grille du cimetière, il alla dans la foret prés du lac et se laissa tomber dans l'eau glacé, il ne voulait plus vivre sans elle, il allait retrouver sa bien aimée.

-Lucy, la mort nous sépara jamais : dit natsu  
-Natsu, je t'aime : souffla dans l'eau glacé la voie de lucy  
-Moi aussi : répondit natsu

Et il s'embrassèrent se retrouvant dans l'eau de la mort. Plus natsu s'enfonçaient plus il s'approchait d'elle. Et il coula. Et sur la tombe apparu un nouveau nom _« Natsu Dragnel »_

* * *

 _Laissez des coms  
_

 _Et dites moi se qui va et se qui ne vas pas pour que je m'améliore_

 _Merci, d'avoir lu mon histoire_


End file.
